


Unpredictable meetings

by sriwedari14



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, sousuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sriwedari14/pseuds/sriwedari14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, man. This guy. How many times did he sneezing like that? Did he really feel that cold? Should I offering my help to him? Ah, but how can I help him if I can't even help myself to get rid of this cold. But I guess it's ok if I just see him. Just see him, and afterward I'll do nothing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable meetings

It's raining so hard and I can't going back to my apartment. This is suck. I really tired and I wanna sleep right after I get home. But, what now?! I'm stuck here, with so many people that I don't even know, and clothes so wet.

'Achoo!'

Someone sneezing besides me. I did not feel it as much disgusting, coz I know how cold it is to be outside here and wearing wet clothes.

'Achoo! Achooo!'

Oh, man. This guy. How many times did he sneezing like that? Did he really feel that cold? Should I offering my help to him? Ah, but how can I help him if I can't even help myself to get rid of this cold. But I guess it's ok if I just see him. Just see him, and afterward I'll do nothing with him.

I am turning my head just to see him. Oh GOD! Oh my, oh my, oh my! Oh no. He's so... So beautiful. Ah! More than that. His wet brown hair that make him looks sexy. And those eyes. Oh my. I can melt away if he dare to stare me more than 5 minutes. That lips! That's pink lips which looks so smooth, and I really want to kiss it right away. But no, I don't even know who he is.

"Uh.. Is there something wrong with.. me?"

I see that lips parted and made a great but nerveous smile at the end. At first, I just can admiring how great his face is, but after a few seconds I realize that he is talking to me! Oh my. I did stare him to much.

"O-oh. No.. Nothing. It just...."

"It just...?"

Too hot. Even I can't feel the coldness of the air now. My body feel so hot. Even with my face. I think my face or should I say my head will blow out.

"It just that- thatIthinkyouaresobeautiful"

I say it. With a fast tone. And I hope he is not listening to what I said.  
I can not manage to wait to his reaction, so I look at him and just so surprise to find his face is all red. And it looks more and more beautiful. Ah, I really wanna know his name and make him mine.

"Tachibana Makoto, and yes, I wanna be yours. But before that, can you tell me yours? I mean, your name?"

What? What did he say? I- oh shit. I let my thought over me and say it loud so he can hear all of it. Oh man. So embarassing. 

"Sou- Yamazaki Sousuke. Just Sousuke is fine."

"Uh.. The rain stops."

Yeah, that fucking rain stops. And I think I have a crazy idea. Well, lets try it.

"Yeah. And we're both so wet. My house near here. Wanna get some coffe to get warm?"

I know, my ears all red now. But, I try to look cool in front of him.

"Ah.. Ok. If you're fine with it.."

"Absolutely. Glad."

After that, I lead him to my apartment. Now, seems like my fatigue has fly away from me as soon as I see him.  
And well, thanks to my stupidity (the blurt out thought that I want to make him mine), I can spend my day with so much pleasure from now.


End file.
